Hilo rojo del destino
by Lulyta-chan
Summary: A veces las personas necesitan que otras les abran los ojos en el camino hacia la felicidad, mostrándoles la realidad que es imposible de detectar para ellos. Algunas veces, una fuerza superior interfiere, decidiendo que ellos mismos son los más indicados para quitar esa venda de sus ojos. (SasuSaku)
1. Parte I

_**Domingo - 07/06/2015 -**_

 **Muy buenas, queridas lectoras!**

Para leer este fic es recomendable leer mi historia principal Ojos en la espalda, para darse una idea de lo que ocurre aquí. Podría decirse que es como un epílogo de Ojos en la espalda, sin embargo quiero tratar otros puntos.

Espero les guste. Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

Esta historia está relacionada con mi Fic "Ojos en la espalda" y el manga original después de la batalla de Kakashi y Obito. Va a abarcar desde el equipo siete reunido nuevamente luego de la Guerra, conflictos entre los integrantes, viaje a otra dimensión, enseñanzas sobre amistad, lazos reconstruidos.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- ( _Pensamientos_ )

\- _Flash back._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ocho años después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Hospital de Konohagakure no Sato.

—Tsunade-sama… ¿Usted cree que él… volverá a ser como era antes? —cuestionó la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rosas hasta debajo de la cadera, observando a la persona que se encontraba en la cama.

—No lo sé con seguridad, Sakura —respondió la Godaime Hokage, también observando al inconsciente con anhelo—. Aun debemos investigar la forma de contrarrestar y eliminar ese chakra de su interior. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar.

—¿Pero, qué haremos cuando despierte? ¿Tendrá los mismos recuerdos, o no recordará nada? —el ex capitán del equipo siete, Kakashi, se encontraba preocupado, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Lo sabremos cuando recupere la consciencia —dijo la rubia de coletas—. Parece que lo descubriremos ahora, miren —señaló al inconsciente que comenzaba a abrir sus párpados lentamente.

—Naruto-kun. ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo la mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos negros, acercándose a él.

—¿Uh? ¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?

Los ojos de la rosada se llenaron de lágrimas ante esa respuesta, y se lanzó a abrazar con fuerza al confundido rubio.

—Sakura y yo nos haremos cargo de él, por el momento. Ya lo hemos hablado y la decisión está tomada —se escuchó la voz firme de un apuesto hombre peli-negro.

—De acuerdo —respondió Tsunade, dando un suspiro de resignación y cansancio por toda esa situación.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Un año después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Campo de entrenamiento designado al equipo número siete. 9:59 a.m.

—¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei se tarda tanto? ¡Se supone que debería estar aquí hace tres horas! —gritaba Naruto de 17 años, tirado en el suelo bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

—No sé de qué te quejas, _Dobe_. Siempre es lo mismo, deberías haberte acostumbrado ya —le respondió un peli-negro de la misma edad que el rubio, Sasuke, sentado en la rama del árbol.

—Lo más extraño es que siempre somos puntuales, aun sabiendo que Kakashi-sensei aparecerá cuando se le plazca —dijo en suspiro aburrido.

—Hmp. ( _Tiene razón_ ) —el joven Uchiha estaba de acuerdo con él, sin embargo nunca lo diría al mundo.

—Y lo peor de todo es que Sakura-chan ni siquiera ha llegado. Es más divertido hablar con ella que con "una roca" —dijo recriminatoriamente al moreno, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hmp.

—Estúpido _Teme_ _—_ susurró—. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías declarártele a Sakura-chan, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —comenzó nuevamente a hablar de ese tema que para su mejor amigo era un tabú.

—Hmp. No sé de qué hablas, _Usuratonkachi_ _—_ le respondió entre dientes, apretando muy fuerte la mandíbula.

—No te hagas el tonto, _Teme_. Sakura-chan tiene muchos pretendientes y…

—No me refiero a eso —le cortó—. No sé de dónde has sacado que me interesa Sakura —su enojo iba en aumento—. Además, ¿no eras tú el que gritabas tu amor hacia ella a los cuatro vientos?

—¡No cambies el tema! Eso es cosa del pasado, y lo sabes —sentándose y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué ironía. ¿Tú, quien siempre alardea el nunca rendirse, te diste por vencido tan fácilmente? —habló con burla.

—Eso no es cierto. Con el paso del tiempo los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura-chan cambiaron y solo siento un profundo cariño hacia ella, es mi mejor amiga. Y ella te quiere a ti.

—Nunca le di motivos para que lo hiciera, y tampoco veo el motivo por el cual yo deba amarla —sus palabras salieron con rudeza de sus labios mientras saltaba de la rama y se colocaba frente al rubio.

—Eres un maldito insensible —se levantó de su lugar, aceptando el mudo desafío de su eterno rival.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que no me interese lo que tú siempre has querido y yo tengo? —la comisura de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa arrogante que cabreó de sobremanera al otro.

El joven Uchiha no sabía cómo afrontar esos sentimientos que renacían en él dirigidos a su compañera rosada, y que iban creciendo en su interior desde que todo había terminado con la muerte de Obito en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y había vuelto a la aldea. Le resultaba muy difícil hablar de ello y cada vez que su amigo tocaba el tema trataba de desviarlo, por consiguiente siempre terminaban discutiendo, lo que los inducía siempre a luchar y utilizar sus técnicas especiales.

—¡Bastardo! —el rubio le propinó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que hizo trastabillar al moreno.

—( _Me lo merecía, pero aun así…_ ) Eso me confirma que estás celoso —mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que bajaba por la comisura de su labio.

Después de esas palabras los dos jóvenes se enfrascaron en una batalla basada únicamente en Taijutsu. La furia de los dos iba en aumento con cada golpe que no esquivaban y el otro acertaba. Era una pelea por ver quién quedaba en pie, ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder y herir su ego.

Mientras tanto, Sakura corría con prisa por los campos de entrenamientos para llegar al que utilizaba su equipo. El día anterior se había desvelado en una operación de emergencia, un grupo de shinobis habían sido muy malheridos y estaban al borde de la muerte. A pesar de que la Guerra terminara y la alianza entre aldeas se mantuviera, todavía se encontraban esparcidos por todo el mundo shinobi los ninjas renegados y bandas que causaban problemas. Por suerte y gracias a sus habilidades, los ninjas quedaron fuera de peligro, pero eso le costó mucho chakra y horas de sueño.

Ahora solo quería llegar pronto con sus compañeros y esperaba que su sensei todavía no se hubiera presentado. El peli-gris detestaba que sus alumnos fueran impuntuales a pesar de que él fuera el peor de ellos. Qué ironía, decía para ella misma.

Una explosión la alertó para que apresurara el paso, al llegar se encontró con sus compañeros un tanto malheridos y ejecutando sus técnicas favoritas. ¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei cuando se lo necesita? Decía para ella misma con preocupación. Ella sabía que la relación entre los integrantes de su equipo no era muy buena en ese momento, hasta se atrevía a decir que era peor que cuando eran Genin. Esas batallas entre sus compañeros eran comunes, sin embargo su sensei siempre aparecía antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas. No había otra opción, debía pararlos ella misma.

—¡Deténganse! —gritó mientras corría en dirección a ellos.

Los jóvenes se alarmaron al escuchar la voz de la chica, pero era demasiado tarde para hacerle caso, no podían parar sus ataques. El Chidori y el Rasengan impactaron antes que la joven llegara a ellos. Un destello de luz iluminó todo el lugar, cegándolos por completo mientras una esfera gigante de chakra se formaba en torno a los dos jóvenes y crecía hasta alcanzar a la chica.

Cuando esa masa de chakra formada por la magnitud de ambas técnicas desapareció, lo único que se encontró en el lugar fue césped quemado. Ni un rastro de los jóvenes integrantes del equipo siete.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Nueve años después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Konohagakure no Sato, 10:31 a.m.

Kakashi se encontraba en el antiguo campo de entrenamiento que ocupaba junto con sus alumnos del legendario equipo siete. Recordando con anhelo cada situación vivida con esos pequeños que desde el principio, a pesar de la situación de cada uno, fueron un equipo muy unido y gracias a eso pudieron pasar su prueba de los cascabeles.

Habían pasado por tantas situaciones: buenas, malas, separaciones, lazos casi rotos, reencuentros, se habían revelado verdades dolorosas. Sin embargo, gracias al lazo que los unía, que parecía roto pero que en verdad era más fuerte y resistente que cualquier otra cosa, pudieron superar cada obstáculo que la vida les puso en frente. Hasta ese momento, pensó para sí con un suspiro.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas cuando sintió una gran cantidad de chakra concentrarse en el centro del campo. Destapó su ojo Sharingan listo para lo que se avecinaba, sin embargo una luz cegadora le impidió ver y tuvo que tapar su rostro con sus brazos por el resplandor. Un temblor sacudió el lugar cuando tres siluetas cayeron de una altura aproximadamente de más de cuatro metros, formando un pequeño cráter debido al impacto y la fuerza de la caída.

Kakashi se acercó con cautela, esperando a que se disipara la nube de tierra que se había formado.

—Cof, cof… ¿Por qué siempre tienen que terminar peleando? —se oyó la voz de una mujer, tosiendo por el polvo que le impedía respirar aire limpio.

—¡Porque él es un maldito idiota!

—¿A quién le dices idiota, estúpido zorro?

—¡Identifíquense! —exclamó con voz firme el peli-plata, sus ojos se ensancharon al reconocer a las personas que se iban irguiendo ante él.

—Somos nosotros, sensei —dijo la chica viéndolo con confusión.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, al fin se digna a aparecer! —gritó el rubio señalándolo acusadoramente, luego se percató de algo al igual que sus compañeros—. P-pero… ¿Qué? Sensei, se ve más viejo.

—No lo repetiré otra vez. ¡Identifíquense! —habló con voz más firme y con un tinte de rudeza. ¿Cómo se atrevían esos sujetos a transformarse en sus alumnos? Además, ni siquiera tenían la misma edad que tenían ellos actualmente.

—¿De qué habla, Kakashi-sensei? Soy Uzumaki Naruto, _dattebayo_. Y soy tu alumno junto con Sakura-chan y el _Teme_.

—Bien, será de la forma difícil —con un movimiento de su mano, los muchachos fueron rodeados por seis ANBU y amarrados con cuerdas que absorbían el chakra.

—¡¿Qué hace, Kakashi-sensei?! —gritó la chica.

—¡Termina con este juego, Kakashi! —gruñó el peli-negro, ninguno podía utilizar sus fuerzas, solo podían mantenerse en pie.

—Llévenlos a la sala de interrogación. Yo avisaré de los intrusos a la Hokage —ordenó a los shinobis encubiertos, estos asintieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo junto con los tres jóvenes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 22/05/17-**


	2. Parte II

_**Domingo - 14/06/2015 -**_

Esta historia está relacionada con mi Fic "Ojos en la espalda" y el manga original después de la batalla de Kakashi y Obito. Va a abarcar desde el equipo siete reunido nuevamente luego de la guerra, conflictos entre los integrantes, viaje a otra dimensión, enseñanzas sobre amistad, lazos reconstruidos.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: ** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- ( _Pensamientos_ )

\- _Flash back._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraban en una habitación vacía, con la única compañía de los ANBU que los custodiaban. Al llegar al sitio los sentaron en unas sillas que estaban dispuestas para ellos donde los amarraron, sin quitarles las cuerdas absorbe-chakra por precaución.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡¿Por qué nos retienen aquí, _dattebayo_?! —gritaba el rubio, indignado de que los mantuvieran retenidos como viles ninjas perversos.

—¡Cierra la boca, no nos dejarán ir a menos que tengan lo que quieren, _Usuratonkachi_!

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste, _Teme_?!

—¡Basta! No empiecen con sus estúpidas peleas de niños.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta los hizo guardar silencio y dirigir su atención hacia la persona que estaba por ingresar.

Los ninjas ANBU se arrodillaron en reverencia ante su Hokage, y ellos no pudieron evitar poner los ojos como platos al reconocer a quienes se paraban frente a ellos: eran un hombre un tanto mayor y una mujer de unos 25 años.

Al hombre lo reconocieron como su sensei en versión más adulta, vestía con las típicas ropas Jounin pero su chaleco era gris.

La que supusieron como la Hokage, era una hermosa mujer de figura esbelta y de cabello rosa largo hasta debajo de la cadera amarrado en una coleta alta, su flequillo estaba tomado por dos broches rojos hacia la izquierda con dos mechones largos enmarcando su rostro y dejando al descubierto un diamante en su frente; sus ojos eran rasgados y de orbes negras como la noche; vestía unos pantalones negros junto con unas sandalias de tacón y una blusa roja con un diminuto escote, sin mangas y con cremallera, ambas prendas se ajustaban a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas y sus turgentes pechos. Una chaqueta similar a la de Tsunade pero sin mangas de color verde pistacho claro complementaban su atuendo.

—Hokage-sama. Éstos son los intrusos que Hatake-san ordenó capturar —dijo uno de los ninjas, quién parecía ser el líder del escuadrón.

—Hn —asintió al ninja mientras cruzaba sus brazos debajo de sus pechos, inconscientemente resaltándolos aún más de lo que eran, dirigió su mirada a los forasteros y se quedó observándolos unos segundos—. Así que ellos son los intrusos de los que me hablaste, Kakashi-sensei —dijo serena y el tono melodioso de su voz encantó a los tres chicos frente a ella que la veían con asombro.

—Así es. No quisieron identificarse y se negaron a deshacer el jutsu de transformación mientras iba en tu búsqueda —el peli-gris veía con rencor a esos tres sujetos.

—¿Q-qué? —balbuceó la joven rosada.

—¿Sakura-chan… e-eres tú? —comentó un anonadado rubio mirando a la Hokage con confusión, luego salteó su mirada desde la mujer frente a él a la chica sentada junto a él un par de veces.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¡Exijo una explicación! —reclamó el moreno con el entrecejo muy fruncido.

—¡Silencio! ¡Muestren respeto frente a nuestro Hokage! —exclamó el jefe del escuadrón ANBU, dirigiéndose a darle un castigo a esos insolentes.

—Suficiente —dijo con voz firme la mujer, haciendo detener al ANBU—. Retírense.

—P-pero… Hokage-sama, no podemos hacer eso. No sabemos si son un peligro para usted o la aldea.

—¿Estás cuestionando y subestimando a tu Hokage? —mientras estrechaba sus felinos ojos y fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

—Como usted ordene, Hokage-sama —tras decir lo último, los shinobis de la élite desaparecieron en una nube de humo luego de una reverencia, dejando a los jóvenes solamente con los dos mayores.

La mujer observó a cada uno detenidamente durante unos largos segundos, el peli-gris se mantenía tras ella esperando instrucciones; mientras, los chicos miraban a la rosada mayor sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. La peli-rosa mayor dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos unos segundos.

—¡Kai! —exclamo suavemente mientras hacía un sello con una mano a la altura de su mentón.

Todo comenzó a distorsionarse frente a los ojos de los jóvenes, estaban sorprendidos al saber que estaban bajo un Genjutsu y no lo habían detectado en ningún momento, dos de ellos lo expresaban con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal y el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

—¡¿Alguien puede decirnos qué demonios está sucediendo aquí, _dattebayo_?!

—Silencio. ¿Has descubierto algo acerca de éstos tres? —cuestionó el Jounin.

—Hn —asintió, ella dirigió su vista el techo en forma pensativa mientras el hombre la veía expectante—. Si Naruto estuviera aquí, diría que la edad te está afectando, Kakashi-sensei —dijo con un tinte de burla en sus palabras junto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras lo miraba de soslayo.

—¿Eh? ¿Q-qué…? —expresó el hombre sonrojándose levemente, luego cruzó sus brazos y giro el rostro ofendido—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso? El espíritu de la juventud aún está dentro de mí.

Se produjo un silencio mortal que duró apenas unos segundos, siendo el Uzumaki el primero en interrumpirlo.

—¡Gyajaja! —soltó una carcajada el rubio, los otros dos no creían que estuvieran en posición de hacerlo, sin embargo no pudieron reprimir una pequeña sonrisa de burla ante el comentario de Kakashi—. ¡Eso sonó como algo que diría Gai-sensei!

—¡¿De quién te burlas, impostor?! —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al haber sido comparado con la Sublime Bestia Azul de Konoha, su eterno rival.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-kun —dijo la Hokage con una mano en la boca, riendo bajito de manera delicada.

—¡Él no es Naruto, Sakura! Son solo unos impostores utilizando el _Henge no jutsu_. Además, ¿a qué ha venido la cuestión de mi edad? —continuó con pose ofendida hacia su ex alumna.

—Has pasado por alto algo muy importante, sensei —al ver que la miraba confundido y los demás solo se mantenían expectantes a lo que iba a decir, decidió continuar luego de dar un suspiro—: Están amarrados con cuerdas absorbe-chakra. Es imposible que estuvieran manteniendo una transformación con ellas.

—Entonces… ¿Qué significa esto? —el hombre estaba confundido.

—Eso es lo que he estado exigiendo que me respondan —gruñó el moreno.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —la peli-rosa junto con sus dos compañeros, estaban igual de confundidos que el hombre.

—Yo puedo explicárselos —todos volvieron su atención a la mujer—. Primero necesito que se identifiquen.

—Por favor, versión mayor de Sakura-chan. ¡No estoy entendiendo nada, _dattebayo_! —habló el rubio haciendo un adorable puchero junto con una mueca de confusión que hicieron sonreír tiernamente a la mujer. Los otros dos la veían extrañados por su gesto y tranquilidad—. ¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y voy a ser el mejor Hokage, _dattebayo_! —una capa de nostalgia cubrió los orbes de la mujer y el hombre, siendo percibida por ellos a excepción del Uzumaki.

—Haruno Sakura.

—Hmp. Uchiha Sasuke.

—Un momento, ¿cuántos años tienen? —cuestionó Kakashi.

—Diecisiete —respondió por los demás la joven Haruno.

Ante esto Kakashi dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la Hokage a lo que ella asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

—¿E-estamos en el futuro?

—No, Naruto-kun —respondió Sakura, los demás estaban impacientes—. Quiero disculparme. Me tomé la libertad de adentrarme en sus mentes y observar sus recuerdos con el Genjutsu. Pero gracias a eso he descubierto que no provienen del pasado, o en su caso, no están en el futuro.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó el moreno con el ceño fruncido.

—Significa, que provienen de otra dimensión, un poco… distinta a la nuestra, por lo que pude ver.

—Esto es muy confuso —murmuró la joven rosada.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿puede acompañarme un momento? Buscaremos a Sasuke y les diré lo que sucede. Estarán a nuestro cargo mientras encontramos una solución a esta situación —comentó la mujer dándoles la espalda y mostrando, al moverse su largo cabello hacia un costado, los kanji grabados en su chaqueta que decían: Rokudaime Hokage y arriba de ellos el abanico de los Uchiha.

—( _¿E-el emblema Uchiha?_ ) —fue lo que pensaron los jóvenes.

—P-pero… ¿Qué si resultan ser una amenaza para la aldea?

—No se preocupe sensei. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, no dude que me encargaré de ellos. Sin darles tiempo a que se den cuenta que es su fin —su voz sonó serena pero esas palabras fueron una clara amenaza que hizo tensar a los chicos y que un escalofrío les recorriera la espalda sin entender el por qué—. Esperen aquí, por favor —luego salió de la habitación con la gracia de una delicada princesa, no reflejando lo poderosa que era.

—Oiga, Kakashi-ojiichan. Si Sakura-chan mayor usa el emblema de los Uchiha, ¿significa que se casó con el _Teme_ de aquí? —preguntó el rubio inocentemente con curiosidad, haciendo que el tono de piel de la rosada contrastara con el color de su cabello debido al sonrojo y que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas del moreno.

—No me llames así. ¡No estoy viejo! —exclamó indignado, con un aura depresiva rodeándole—. Y se podría decir que algo así, pero la pequeña Sakura no porta el emblema por ser la esposa de Sasuke —luego dio un suspiro y se encaminó a la puerta para alcanzar a su ex alumna—. Quédense aquí y no intenten nada o sufrirán las consecuencias —concluyó cerrando la puerta.

—¡Estamos amarrados! ¡¿Cómo se supone que haremos algo?! —comenzó a chillar el rubio intentando desatarse, moviéndose para todos lados—. ¡Oiga, ojiichan!

—¿Quieres callarte por una vez en tu vida? —gruñó Sasuke, estaba molesto porque el hombre lo había dejado más intrigado que antes con respecto al por qué la rosada mayor portaba la insignia de SU familia.

—¡Naruto, haz el favor de quedarte quieto! ¡Provocarás que nos caigamos! —reprendió la chica con una vena hinchada en la frente.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, gracias a los movimientos bruscos del Jinchuuriki los tres dieron contra el suelo sin la posibilidad de estabilizarse nuevamente. Sasuke y Sakura cayeron de lado, mientras el rubio cayó de cara al suelo quedando en una muy incómoda posición.

—¡ _Baka/Usuratonkachi_! —exclamaron furiosos a su hiperactivo compañero mientras éste chillaba al no poder cambiar de posición.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

Link para cómo se ve Sakura:

ht **#** tp : / **#** / fuienu-chan. deviantart. co **#** m / art / Sakura- Slug- Lady- 83549223

Solo quiten los **#** y junten los espacios.

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 22/05/17-**


	3. Parte III

_**Domingo - 21/06/2015 -**_

Esta historia está relacionada con mi Fic "Ojos en la espalda" y el manga original después de la batalla entre Kakashi y Obito. Va a abarcar desde el equipo siete reunido nuevamente luego de la guerra, conflictos entre los integrantes, viaje a otra dimensión, enseñanzas sobre amistad, lazos reconstruidos.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- ( _Pensamientos_ )

\- _Flash back._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varias horas habían transcurrido desde que vieron por última vez a los dos integrantes del equipo en versión adulta. Nadie había ido a por ellos y lo peor de todo era que continuaban tirados en el piso, amarrados a la maldita silla que estaba comenzando a entumecer sus músculos. Pero dos de ellos agradecían no haber caído en la posición del Uzumaki, quien se había cansado de gritar improperios al no poder moverse a una posición más cómoda y ahora yacía durmiendo plácidamente con la cabeza de lado.

Sasuke estaba enfrascado en una lucha interna, tratando de buscar la respuesta a la duda que Kakashi había metido en su cabeza con respecto a la Sakura adulta y también sobre esa extraña técnica que usó en ellos para ver sus recuerdos. Y todavía estaba en shock al saber que su Yo de esa dimensión había sido más valiente que él y se había casado con esa, para qué negarlo, hermosa y delicada mujer parecida a su compañera de equipo, quien suponía debía ser muy fuerte para llegar a ser Hokage en lugar de Naruto o él. Aunque luego de la guerra ya no había vuelto a dudar ni mucho menos menospreciar las habilidades y el poder de Sakura, y sabía que estaba a la altura de competir contra Naruto y él por el puesto de Hokage.

Por su lado, Sakura tenía unas estrellitas en sus iluminados ojos verdes y una sonrisa muy infantil en su rostro. De solo pensar en lo hermosa que se pondría en un futuro la hacía sentir orgullosa, quería que el tiempo pasara rápido para lucir esas curvas. Cómo deseaba que Ino-puerca hubiese estado allí para restregárselo en su cara, ¡Nadie volvería a decir que su aspecto era poco femenino! Y lo mejor de todo era que en ese mundo ella era la Hokage, eso le hacía pensar que había pateado los traseros de sus dos compañeros y ella había sido la elegida. Pero entonces recordó un detalle que la confundió, los ojos de su Yo de esa dimensión eran negros, _como los de él_. Su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente al pensar que en esa dimensión estaba casada con Sasuke y se preguntaba ¿cómo terminaron juntos?, ¿el pasado de los de esa dimensión sería igual al de ellos?, ¿ese Sasuke se habría ido de la aldea? Estas y muchas otras dudas comenzaron a rondar su mente.

El sonido de las bisagras metálicas sin lubricar de la puerta provocó que el rubio se despertara sobresaltado y que sus compañeros salieran de sus pensamientos. Como pudieron, desviaron su mirada hacia la puerta ahora abierta completamente. Divisaron a un ANBU, esperaron impacientes a que éste hiciera algo. Finalmente luego de unos segundos, que parecieron eternos para ellos, el ninja habló.

—Aquí están, Uchiha-sama —mientras se giraba dándoles la espalda.

—Hmp —se oyó detrás, el enmascarado se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso y luego se marchó después de una reverencia.

Por la puerta entró un hombre de unos 25 años de rasgos varoniles y muy guapo, alto, de ojos de un color negro profundo y con cuerpo bien formado; sus cabellos eran negros cayéndole unos mechones sobre su ojo izquierdo y un poco alborotados y largos detrás; vestía unos pantalones azul marino dentro de unas altas botas negras ninjas, un estuche de armas amarrado al muslo derecho y un pañuelo de color gris claro amarrado a la cadera con el abanico Uchiha en medio ( **N/A:** Como el de Sarutobi Asuma), una camisa de mangas hasta las muñecas de color azul marino debajo del chaleco de Jounin gris ( **N/A:** Como la ropa de The Last) y su banda de la villa atada a su brazo derecho.

El hombre se paró frente a ellos y los observó desde arriba seriamente. Unos segundos después le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y suspiró con resignación antes de hablar.

—Soy Uchiha Sasuke y vine por ustedes —dijo de manera aburrida e indiferente, recordándoles la manera de hablar de su sensei.

—¡Pues te tardaste demasiado, _'ttebayo_! ¡Tenías que ser un _teme_ como Sasuke- _teme_! —se quejó el rubio comenzando a sacudirse nuevamente—. ¡Vamos, desátanos que esto es incómodo! —gritaba haciendo enfurecer a sus compañeros por su irritante voz.

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota! —le reprendió Sasuke joven, harto de los berrinches de su amigo.

—¡No me insultes, bastardo!

El recién llegado ignoró olímpicamente la acalorada discusión de los ninjas y se dirigió a la chica. Levantó la silla enderezándola y luego con un kunai retiró las cuerdas, ella se sonrojó al ver lo atractivo que era ese hombre y se atrevía a decir que era mucho más guapo que su versión joven, quien era su compañero. Luego que Sakura estuvo de pie se encaminó al moreno en el suelo y realizó el mismo trabajo.

—¡¿Por qué me dejaste para lo último?! ¡Yo era el que estaba más incómodo, _'ttebayo_! —le reprochó cuando el mayor terminó de desatarlo.

—Tan ruidoso como siempre, _Dobe_ —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras golpeaba la frente del chico con dos dedos.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban sorprendidos, el primero por la acción de su Yo de esa dimensión y la segunda por el tono nostálgico que empleó en sus palabras, siendo notado también por el chico.

Naruto se sobó la frente mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al hombre, pero ese gesto por parte de él le transmitió calidez. Un escalofrió pasó por su cuerpo ante sus pensamientos, eso había sonado muy extraño aunque sus intenciones fueran buenas e inocentes.

El Uchiha mayor les colocó unas pulseras que controlaban el flujo de chakra, ellos se mantuvieron un poco reacios a portarlas al principio pero el mayor les dijo que era eso o quedarse encerrados en ese lugar hasta que pudieran mandarlos a su mundo. Resignados, ellos aceptaron las pulseras y luego de colocárselas se dieron cuenta que no hacían nada pero que de igual forma ya no podían quitárselas. Ante esa interrogante de los chicos, Sasuke les explicó que si alguno intentaba hacer algo extraño durante su estadía que afectara la seguridad de la aldea, Sakura podría reprimirlos en un segundo ante la mínima detección de amenaza por parte de ellos a través de las pulseras. Aunque eso sonaba muy convincente y estaban de acuerdo con las precauciones que se tomaban, otro escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de ellos, esa mujer era de temer.

—Bien, síganme —dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin embargo se detuvo en el marco de la puerta al sentir que no lo seguían—. Dije: ¡síganme! —habló con un tono amenazante, mirándolos por sobre su hombro.

—¿A dónde nos piensas llevar? —exigió Sasuke a su otro yo con clara desconfianza, inconscientemente se puso delante de Sakura, como protegiéndola.

El aludido resopló con un poco de fastidio y se giró quedando de costado.

—Ya pasó el medio día —dijo como si fuera algo obvio, al ver que no decían nada continuó—: Tsk. Se suponía que debía llevarlos a la hora del almuerzo. Es muy tarde y no quiero que Sakura me regañe más por culpa de ustedes.

—¡Oye! ¿Eso quiere decir que Sakura-chan mayor nos esperaba con el almuerzo listo? —preguntó el rubio con una mano en su estómago mientras este rugía como si fuera una bestia, Sasuke adulto solo se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente—. ¡Entonces es tu culpa que lleguemos tarde! ¡Tú te tardaste! —mientras lo apuntaba acusadoramente.

—Tenía obligaciones importantes que cumplir, niño —contestó sin alterarse por los gritos, cosa que no fue lo mismo para los otros dos.

—¡Pues esto es importante, estoy muriendo de hambre por tu culpa! ¡Yo voy a ser Hok…!

—¡Deja de hacer el tonto, Naruto! —rugió su compañera interrumpiéndolo, mientras le propinaba un puñetazo en la coronilla.

—¡Itte! ¡Duele Sakura-chan! —lloriqueó sobándose la zona golpeada.

—Hmp. Idiota —aportó su "granito de arena" el moreno, cruzándose de brazos luego de darle otro golpe.

Luego de esa escenita común entre el equipo siete, éstos volvieron su atención al hombre y no pudieron evitar poner expresión de confusión al verlo con el único ojo visible un poco más abierto de lo normal, aunque sin exagerar, observándolos. Comenzaron a sentirse incómodos ante el silencio, más la chica a quien el Uchiha mayor no le apartaba la mirada. Unos segundos después, que parecieron horas, éste salió de su estupor parpadeando un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño.

—Voy a darles un consejo —dijo fríamente, captando la atención de ellos—. No sé cómo será en su mundo, pero aquí todo el que conoce a Sakura sabe que nunca, ¡nunca! deben ponerle una mano encima a Naruto —se sorprendieron ante esa revelación y la forma seria en que hablaba—. Por lo que, si quieres volver sana a tu hogar, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a golpearlo delante de Sakura. Lo mismo para ti —señaló con la mirada al Uchiha menor quien frunció el ceño—. Sakura es una persona tranquila, pero pierde el control cuando siente una amenaza hacia el _Dobe_. Ténganlo presente si quieren vivir para tener nuestra edad. Vamos —dicho esto comenzó a caminar y los demás lo siguieron detrás en un silencio incómodo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

Link para el traje de Sasuke adulto:

ht **#** tp s : / **#** / plus. go **#** ogle. co **#** m / u / 0 / 103246857667740969010 / posts / ikDt3nJd1tH ? pid = 6162989566775940322 & oid = 103246857667740969010

Solo quiten los **#** y junten los espacios.

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 22/05/17-**


	4. Parte IV

_**Domingo - 28/06/2015**_

Esta historia está relacionada con mi Fic "Ojos en la espalda" y el manga original después de la batalla entre Kakashi y Obito. Va a abarcar desde el equipo siete reunido nuevamente luego de la guerra, conflictos entre los integrantes, viaje a otra dimensión, enseñanzas sobre amistad, lazos reconstruidos.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- ( _Pensamientos_ )

\- _Flash back._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iban tranquilamente caminando por las calles medianamente pobladas de civiles haciendo sus labores o simplemente paseando al igual que algunos ninjas.

Sasuke mayor les había dado una capa para cubrirse antes de salir del recinto de interrogación, alegando que nadie debía saber de ellos porque podría romper la tranquilidad de la villa o podrían ponerlos en peligro. Era por esa razón que nadie reparaba en ellos y podían caminar tranquilamente hacia donde fuera que el mayor los llevase.

Observaban maravillados y con curiosidad la aldea imponente que se alzaba a su alrededor, todo era muy distinto a como recordaban de su mundo. Evidentemente esta aldea tenía muchas más casas, comercios, edificios, más habitantes. La paz y la tranquilidad se podían oler en el aire, todo era muy pacífico.

Cruzaron frente a un parque muy bonito rodeado de árboles de cerezo florecidos, los niños jugaban felices, mientras los progenitores charlaban amenamente, no solo eran civiles ya que divisaron a algunos shinobis con sus familias, o jóvenes disfrutando del cálido atardecer.

No pudieron evitar sentir un poco de envidia, ellos anhelaban que su hogar también gozara de la paz que brotaba por cada poro del lugar. Sin embargo se sintieron aliviados al ver que posiblemente su villa se vería así de alegre luego de que terminaran de reconstruirla completamente y el luto se alejara de las familias al haber perdido a sus seres queridos en la última guerra.

Tan ensimismados estaban en sus pensamientos y contemplaciones que se rezagaron un poco del Uchiha mayor. Volvieron su atención a este al ver que frenaba su andar, ellos se mantuvieron detrás de él y divisaron el motivo de su parada en ese lugar. Dos niños, una niña y un niño de cabellos castaños, de no más de seis y ocho años respectivamente estaban frente a Sasuke, los observaron curiosos para saber qué sucedía.

—Uchiha-sama —saludaron al unísono mientras se inclinaban en respeto, éste les asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

El moreno joven estaba internamente sorprendido al escuchar cómo le hablaban con respeto, sin desconfianza como hacían con él en la aldea, aunque no los culpaba ya que él había sido un renegado.

—Mi hermana hizo algo para usted y Hokage-sama —dijo el niño empujando a la niña a que se animara a entregar el presente.

La niña muy sonrojada y tímida sacó de su espalda un arreglo floral muy bonito con flores de cerezo como flor principal, acompañadas de otras más.

—Gracias —Sasuke se agachó a su altura y recibió el regalo, con una pequeña sonrisa revolvió los cabellos de la niña quien sonrió alegremente al ver que le gustaron las flores.

—Uchiha-sama —llamó con más confianza—. Hemos escuchado a nuestros padres hablar sobre lo agradecidos que están con usted y Hokage-sama por proteger la aldea y con mi hermano mayor pensamos en hacerles un presente para agradecérselos.

—Hmp. No era necesario que lo hicieran. Es nuestro trabajo después de todo. Pero gracias de igual modo —respondió sin levantarse aún.

—Cuando sea grande, quiero ser ninja médico como Sakura-hime y ayudar a las personas —dijo con euforia la niña—. Y mi hermano quiere trabajar en el Cuerpo Policial de Konoha como usted —reveló haciendo sonrojar al niño.

—¿Eso es cierto? —el jovencito asintió con un poco de timidez pero Sasuke observó determinación en sus ojos—. Entonces da tu mejor esfuerzo para que pueda entregarte un uniforme —sonrió de medio lado revolviendo sus cabellos—. Y tú también, da tu mejor esfuerzo. A Sakura le agradará oír que tendrá una colega como tú en sus filas.

—¡Nanami, Kaito! —dijo una mujer mayor que el Uchiha—. Siento mucho que le quitaran su tiempo, Uchiha-sama —mientras miraba a sus hijos en reprimenda.

—Está bien —mientras se enderezaba, asintió con la cabeza en dirección a la señora en señal de despedida y luego volteó a los niños—. No olviden lo que les dije.

—¡Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para proteger a nuestros compañeros! —respondieron al unísono con determinación, mientras ponían su mano en la cabeza como si fueran soldados.

La mujer con sus hijos se marcharon y el Uchiha volteó hacia sus acompañantes.

—Vamos. Apresuremos el paso un poco —sin más, saltó a un tejado y esperó a que lo siguieran para continuar.

Ellos estaban en shock, la escena que presenciaron fue muy extraña para ellos. No es como si vieras la faceta de buen samaritano de Sasuke todos los días, pensaban el rubio y la rosada, mientras que este solo estaba sin palabras al verse a él mismo siendo tratado bien y él respondiendo el gesto.

Este mundo era una locura, pensaban los tres. Un Sasuke amable, una Sakura que no golpea a Naruto, un Kakashi con espíritu de Gai-sensei, ¿qué más faltaba por ver, un Naruto que odia el ramen, una Tsunade que no se emborracha y no es adicta al juego, un Rock Lee sin llama de la juventud? Ya no sabían qué cosas más esperarse de esa dimensión.

Dejaron escapar un suspiro y se concentraron en seguir al hombre que saltaba de tejado en tejado a unos metros más adelante.

Unos minutos después, descendieron cuando pisaron el último tejado del lugar. En ese momento Sasuke joven se percató de a donde se dirigían. _El distrito Uchiha,_ pensó con nostalgia. Desde que había vuelto a la aldea no había pisado el terreno de su familia, era una total pérdida de tiempo se decía a sí mismo, el lugar había sido destruido en la batalla contra Pain junto con la aldea. Sin embargo la razón era que no se sentía completamente preparado para que los recuerdos de su infancia azotaran su mente en el momento que pusiera un pie en ese terreno que solo era escombros, donde la naturaleza se estaba apoderando lentamente del lugar para ser olvidado con el tiempo.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando frente a ellos se alzaba la entrada al distrito, no era la misma que recordaba en su infancia, por lo que dedujo que siempre había sido así en ese mundo o bien la habían reconstruido. La segunda opción resultó ser más acertada ya que al momento de traspasar las puertas de madera, solo lograron divisar una sola casa un poco alejada de la entrada y árboles por todo el lugar formando un camino hacia dicha casa.

Continuaron siguiendo al hombre en silencio mientras éste caminaba tranquilamente con una mano en el bolsillo. Un rugido los hizo detener a los tres y ponerse en pose defensiva.

Frente al Sasuke mayor se posicionó de un salto lo que pudieron distinguir como un tigre, pero este no era como los comunes sino que sus colmillos eran exageradamente grandes y su pelaje era de un blanco grisáceo con algunas manchas negras en su lomo, además no tenía una cola como es normalmente sino que tenía cinco muy esponjosas. La altura del animal llegaba a un poco más de la cadera del mayor y se veía terriblemente amenazante.

—Un dientes de sable —murmuró Sakura al recordar un libro que había leído de invocaciones-guardianes, pero se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera uno allí cuando se suponía estaban extintos y entonces recordó que no estaban en su mundo.

Sus compañeros la observaron de soslayo al oírla y luego volvieron su vista hacia el frente, sin bajar la guardia.

El animal empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor de ellos, acechándolos mientras emitía gruñidos de advertencia y mostraba sus dientes. Ellos solo tensaron sus músculos, listos para intervenir si el animal intentaba algo.

—¿Ya terminaste? —se escuchó la voz aburrida del Uchiha mayor, y solo hasta ese momento los demás se percataron que estaba tranquilamente inspeccionando el ramo de flores en su mano derecha—. No tengo todo el tiempo.

El animal gruñó un poco más fuerte antes de caminar hacia él.

—Tan amigable como siempre —volvió a hablar Sasuke mirando aburridamente al tigre.

—¿Lo dice el mocoso más amargado de la historia? —se burló el tigre, sobresaltando un poco a los jóvenes al ser su voz tan profunda, sin duda infundía miedo.

—Hmp —lo ignoró.

—¿Qué pasa mocoso, no me digas que ahora te evocarás a la jardinería? —mientras caminaba a su alrededor, se sentó frente a él moviendo sus esponjosas colas antes de hablar nuevamente—: Aunque pensándolo mejor, ese trabajo te quedaría perfecto.

—Hmp. Ve a hacer tu trabajo, gatito pulgoso —le devolvió la burla haciéndolo gruñir amenazadoramente pero sin intimidarlo ni un ápice.

—O-oye. Tal vez no deberías molestarlo —dijo el Uzumaki con voz temblorosa.

—No le hagas caso. Sólo quiere hacerse el interesante. Él cuida los alrededores del terreno —respondió Sasuke mayor comenzando a caminar nuevamente—. Y no entiendo qué es lo que haces aquí y no estás haciendo tu trabajo —se dirigió al felino.

—No me hables como si fueras mi jefe, mocoso insolente —gruñó malhumorado—. No es mi trabajo, lo hago porque quiero. Además vine a darles la "bienvenida" a tus nuevos huéspedes —mientras volvía sus ojos a los otros tres.

—Entonces… ¿Es amigable? —preguntó Sakura joven a Sasuke, haciéndolo frenar.

—¿Si es amigable? No —respondió el mayor y el tigre lo fulminó con sus ojos turquesas—. Si tu pregunta se refiere a que no les hará daño, pueden estar tranquilos porque no lo hará.

Ante esa respuesta los tres se relajaron, el rubio y la rosada soltaron un suspiro de alivio mientras el moreno soltaba su habitual monosílabo.

—Siempre arruinando mi diversión, Uchiha —le recriminó a lo que éste se encogió de hombros y reanudó su marcha con los chicos detrás mientras el tigre los seguía a un costado—. Mi nombre es Byakko, soy la invocación de Sakura-sama —se presentó a los compañeros de equipo—. Por cierto Uchiha, la oí decir que estabas un poco "retrasado"—dijo emitiendo una risa antes de saltar hacia un árbol y quedarse ahí mientras ellos avanzaban.

Sasuke frenó de golpe, haciendo que el rubio se chocara contra su fuerte espalda. Lo observaron confusos, su rostro estaba un poco pálido y lo vieron tragar saliva pesadamente.

¿Qué sucedía con él?, se preguntaban.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Sasuke-san? —dijo la chica un poco dudosa.

—Hmp. Sí —respondió volviendo a la normalidad y continuando su camino, solo faltaban unos metros para llegar a la gran casa, que se asemejaba más a una mansión, de dos plantas que se alzaba frente a ellos—. Maldito costal de pulgas —susurró con rencor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 22/05/17-**


	5. Parte V

_**Domingo - 05/07/2015 -**_

Esta historia está relacionada con mi Fic "Ojos en la espalda" y el manga original después de la batalla entre Kakashi y Obito. Va a abarcar desde el equipo siete reunido nuevamente luego de la guerra, conflictos entre los integrantes, viaje a otra dimensión, enseñanzas sobre amistad, lazos reconstruidos.

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- ( _Pensamientos_ )

\- _Flash back._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de su hogar, estaba un tanto ansiosa y lo demostraba al jugar en su regazo con la arruga que hacía su ropa al estar en esa posición. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde la última vez que había visto a los "forasteros".

 ** _Flash back._**

 _Luego que Kakashi la alcanzó, fueron a su despacho en la Torre. Una oleada de sentimientos y recuerdos la embargaron cuando se dejó desplomar en su silla. Ella había visto todas las diferencias entre ese mundo y el suyo, las cosas malas y buenas que en su dimensión habían y no habían ocurrido. Pero no era eso lo que la tenía de esa manera, era la imagen de cierto rubio gritón que no había podido quitar de su cabeza._

 _—_ _(_ Naruto _)_ _—_ _pensó mirando por el gran ventanal de su oficina._

 _Kakashi estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, con su único ojo visible perdido entre su adorada aldea._

 _Unos golpes los sacaron de su ensimismamiento._

 _—_ _Adelante_ _—_ _exclamó la peli-rosa con voz firme, acomodándose en su escritorio y enlazando sus manos frente a su mentón._

 _—_ _¡Sakura-nee-chan! Kakashi-sensei —saludó un peli-castaño con efusividad, entrando con dos compañeros más y su sensei._

 _—_ _Hokage-sama, Hatake-san/senpai_ _—_ _saludaron los demás, el ninja copia les devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento._

 _—_ _¡Konohamaru-kun! Equipo Ebisu_ _—_ _respondió el saludo levantándose de su asiento y yendo en dirección al chico de la eterna bufanda._

 _Al llegar frente a este lo abrazó con fuerza, apretando la cabeza del chico contra su pecho. A pesar que ya estuviera demasiado grande, ella continuaba tratándolo como a un hermanito y cuando tenía arrebatos de melancolía no podía evitar abrazarlo maternalmente, recordando lo pequeño que era._

 _—_ _S-Sakura… nee-chan. Me estás… asfix…—habló con las voz amortiguada por los senos de la mujer, dejó la frase en el aire y puso una cara pervertida y sonrojada mientras restregaba su rostro contra la anatomía de la chica que ni cuanta se daba._

 _—_ _¡Deja de hacer eso! —le reprendió Moegi, haciendo que Sakura soltara al chico y aprovechando para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

 _—_ _¡M-Moegi-chan! ¿Por qué?_ _—_ _lloriqueó en el suelo sobándose el chichón que comenzaba a crecerle._

 _—_ _¡Por pervertido! ¡No puedes hacer esas cosas a nuestra Hokage! —respondió con los brazos cruzados, se volteó a Sakura y se inclinó—. Discúlpelo Hokage-sama._

 _—_ _Está bien. Fue mi culpa, yo me dejé llevar. Hace varios días que no lo veía_ _—_ _Sakura se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio—. ¿Y bien?_ _—_ _cuestionó volviendo a su papel de líder de la villa._

 _—_ _Aquí tiene el reporte, Hokage-sama_ _—_ _respondió el líder del equipo Chuunin entregándole el informe de la misión, que ojeó al momento de recibirlo._

 _—_ _Los bandidos fueron capturados y ayudamos a las personas del pueblo a reconstruir los daños que fueron provocados por culpa de éstos_ _—_ _informó Udon, arreglándose los lentes. Sakura asintió._

 _—_ _¡La misión fue un éxito! Era de esperarse ya que somos los mejores_ _—_ _alardeó el castaño con un pulgar en alto y una radiante sonrisa infantil._

 _—_ _Muy bien_ _—_ _respondió Sakura emitiendo unas pequeñas risas—. Pueden retirarse. Descansen dos días, hasta que se les reasigne una nueva misión_ _—_ _concluyó, debían tratar un asunto importante y Kakashi, quien se había mantenido al margen, estaba comenzando a impacientarse._

 _—_ _Hai. Con permiso_ _—_ _musitaron a la vez que se dirigían a la puerta después de una reverencia._

 _—_ _Sakura-nee-chan. ¿Puedo ir a por Naruto-nii-chan? Es que le prometí que lo llevaría a comer ramen y luego a pasear_ _—_ _preguntó rascándose la nuca en modo de nerviosismo ante una negativa, no quería faltar a su palabra._

 _—_ _Umm…—lo meditó unos segundos—. Está bien. Pero trata de que no se exceda con la comida_ _—_ _mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa._

 _—_ _¡De acuerdo! Adiós_ _—_ _salió corriendo del despacho a encontrarse con sus compañeros que lo esperaban fuera._

 _Al estar la puerta cerrada y encontrarse solos nuevamente, ambos suspiraron y Kakashi acercó una silla frente al escritorio para tomar asiento._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿qué es lo que viste? —mientras se cruzaba de brazos y aguardaba a una respuesta._

 _—_ _Sasuke no tarda en llegar. Siento su chakra en el edificio. Cuando estemos todos, les explicaré._

 _Él solo asintió, preguntándose por qué su otro alumno se tardaba tanto, por suerte el equipo Ebisu había sido una buena distracción hasta que llegara. Unos golpes en la puerta los volvieron a la realidad al tiempo que el peli-negro ingresaba a la oficina de su esposa._

 _—_ _Kakashi, Sakura_ _—_ _saludó, un tanto desconcertado al ver a su sensei allí, desde hacía bastante tiempo que no hacían misiones juntos y se preguntaba el motivo de su presencia—. ¿Qué sucede, Sakura?_

 _—_ _Toma asiento_ _—_ _invitó su esposa; al ver que estaba seria se apresuró a acatar la orden—. Sasuke, esta mañana Kakashi-sensei se topó con unos… ninjas… que aparecieron de la nada y no pertenecen aquí_ _—_ _le puso al tanto con la voz seria que utilizaba cuando estaba trabajando._

 _Él frunció el ceño, sin comprender del todo la información._

 _—_ _¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? —cuestionó—. ¿Acaso son una amenaza? ¿Quieres que me encargue de ellos?_

 _—_ _No. Será mejor que se los muestre. De esta manera lo entenderás y les mostraré a ambos lo que vi en sus recuerdos._

 _Ellos asintieron mientras Sakura cerraba unos segundos sus ojos. Al abrirlos se podía ver en ellos el Sharingan que estaba en dirección a sus acompañantes, quienes miraron atentamente el doujutsu para ver lo que ella quería mostrarles._

 _—_ _¡Sharingan! —exclamó mientras las aspas comenzaban a girar y sumergían a los hombres en un trance en el cual veían como una película en cámara rápida todos los sucesos que pudo sacar de la memoria de los jóvenes._

 _Cerró sus ojos nuevamente cuando terminó de traspasarles las memorias más importantes de los chicos. Solo les mostró las partes importantes, las que tenían que ver con las situaciones que marcaron a cada uno y las relacionadas con la aldea. No quería inmiscuirse en la privacidad de los jóvenes y tampoco ponerlos en evidencia, al fin y al cabo ya sabía que no representaban una amenaza hacia la aldea por lo que los sentimientos de cada uno eran irrelevantes para ellos._

 _—_ _-Entonces… Son de otra dimensión_ _—_ _murmuró Sasuke cuando ella abrió los párpados mostrando sus orbes negras sin el Sharingan—. Es como aquella vez_ _—_ _concluyó en un susurro, aún con cierta incredulidad, recordando la vez que siguió a Sakura a otra dimensión tiempo después de la guerra y que gracias a ese reencuentro nunca más volvieron a separarse._

 _—_ _Parece que su mundo y el nuestro tienen diferencias… notorias_ _—_ _aportó el mayor._

 _Ella asintió con las manos entrelazadas._

 _—_ _Por empezar, esa niña… no es Uchiha_ _—_ _se oyó nuevamente la voz de Kakashi—. Eso sin duda ha hecho una gran diferencia._

 _—_ _Sin embargo el dolor fue el mismo_ _—_ _dijo inconscientemente el Uchiha mirando a través de la ventana tras su esposa—. Si no es que fue más._

 _Sakura y Kakashi lo oyeron perfectamente y bajaron la mirada unos segundos, sintiendo el tono de anhelo y tristeza en sus palabras. Sabían que se refería a su Yo de la otra dimensión._

 _—_ _Hmp. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? —cuestionó Sasuke con seriedad, recuperando la compostura._

 _—_ _Como esto nos concierne únicamente al equipo 7, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos. Se quedaran en nuestra casa bajo nuestra vigilancia hasta que encontremos el modo de devolverlos a su mundo. Aunque no representan una amenaza, igualmente no podrán entrar a la aldea por su cuenta ni darse a conocer frente a los aldeanos o a otros ninjas con el fin de evitar problemas futuros, solo se les informará a los de nuestra generación_ _—_ _comunicó con firmeza._

 _—_ _Estoy de acuerdo. Así nos evitaremos las preguntas y la confusión que podrían generar un alboroto que rompa la paz de la villa. Bien, en ese caso_ _—_ _Kakashi soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie_ _—._ _Ya que el problema está resuelto, iré a leer mi nuevo libro. El autor se inspiró en las obras de Jiraiya-sama, intentando seguir su saga por lo que suena bastante interesante_ _—_ _dijo con su ojo cerrado demostrando una sonrisa bajo la máscara—. Adiós, muchachos_ _—_ _y desapareció en un puf dejando a sus ex alumnos con varias gotas de sudor en la sien._

 _—_ _Sasuke_ _—_ _llamó a su esposo, éste la miró con intensidad—. ¿Podrías encargarte de trasladarlos a nuestra casa? Tengo varias cosas aquí que debo terminar y son de suma urgencia_ _—_ _preguntó con el tono suave y cargado de cariño que empleaba con él._

 _—_ _Hmp_ _—_ _mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el otro lado del escritorio— **.** No lo sé. Deberás darme algo a cambio __—_ _respondió al tiempo que giraba su asiento y la tomaba de debajo de las axilas, levantando su menudo cuerpo y sentándola en el escritorio al tiempo que se ponía entre sus piernas._

 _—_ _Sasuke_ _—_ _murmuró entre risitas divertidas por el comportamiento de su esposo_ _—._ _Debo trabajar y como Hokage te encomendé una tarea que debes cumplir._

 _Él sólo se dedicó a aspirar su aroma y pasar su nariz por el cuello de ella mientras la apretaba más contra sí, haciendo que sus senos se aplastasen contra su fuerte pecho. Tomó uno de sus largos mechones rosados y aspiró profundamente la esencia a cerezo que desprendía y a él tanto le encantaba. Sakura puso sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del moreno y lo empujó unos centímetros, separándolo lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos. Esos orbes estaban oscurecidos por el deseo y no pudo evitar ser contagiada por el mismo sentimiento._

 _—_ _¿Lo harás?_ _—_ _murmuró con voz suave, mirándolo con la misma intensidad que él mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos, haciéndole cosquillas al momento de hablar._

 _—_ _Sí_ _—_ _dijo con voz ronca luego de unos segundos de contemplarla._

 _Se encontró a sí mismo hipnotizado por los enormes ojos de su mujer que siempre transmitían un sinfín de emociones cuando estaban posados en él. Sin duda era lo que más le gustaba, sus ojos, dos brillantes piedras ónices que le hacían bajar la guardia cuando estaba en su mira y al mismo tiempo lo llenaban de calidez al percibir la ternura y el amor con la cual ella lo miraba. Miradas dirigidas única y específicamente a él, solo para él, eso lo hacía sentir dichoso._

 _En ese momento se percató de algo muy importante después de analizar su propia respuesta, había perdido en su propio juego de seducción. Se reprendió mentalmente cuando la vio sonreír de medio lado, la misma sonrisa arrogante que él mismo utilizaba al momento de obtener lo que quería._

 _—_ _(_ Mujer endemoniada _)_ _—_ _se dijo internamente con resignación, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo diciéndose que la culpa no era de él sino de ella por ser tan tentadora que le nublaba los sentidos_ _—._ _Lo haré cuando termine mi trabajo_ _—_ _comunicó en susurros._

 _—_ _Gracias, Sa-su-ke… kun. Y… te extrañé_ _—_ _le susurró sensualmente aún sobre sus labios provocando que él se tensara, amplió más su sonrisa y finalmente acortó la distancia entre ellos._

 _Estampó sus labios con los del moreno y él correspondió el beso de inmediato, con la misma intensidad que ella. Sakura lo atrajo más hacia sí abrazándolo por el cuello para profundizar el contacto, luego que con una mano tirara de una cuerda para cerrar las cortinas._

 _Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso cargado de amor y deseo._

 ** _Fin flash back._**

Su rostro, símil a un tomate bien maduro, demostraba el bochorno que sentía al recordar esa escena con su esposo. Ni el pasar del tiempo, ni la confianza con su marido, habían cambiado ese aspecto tímido de su personalidad al pensar en ese tipo de cosas. No podía evitar ponerse roja ante temas tan íntimos y creía que nunca lo podría cambiar, ni siquiera siendo médico y sabiendo que ese tipo de temas eran comunes en su materia; todo lo relacionado a la parte reproductiva de la anatomía humana la abochornaba de sobremanera. Sin embargo, todo eso parecía lejano cuando su esposo y ella eran dominados por la necesidad de sentir al otro, toda la inocencia que la rodeaba se esfumaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando ya pensaba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría al tener toda la sangre sin circular acumulada en su rostro, algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido.

 **.**

 **Respuestas a comentarios del anterior capítulo y algunos antiguos:**

 **- cinlayj2:** (Capítulo 2) Siento responderte hasta ahora. Tu duda sobre si Sakura se casó con Sasuke o con Itachi espero se resuelva en este capítulo. Siento mucho si te confundí.

\- **carlita-chan uchiha:** (Capítulo 2) No he cambiado los papeles en esta historia, está relacionada con Ojos en la espalda y los del manga original de Kishimoto hasta cierto punto. Por lo que Sakura en esta historia (la mayor) ya ha revelado quién es.

\- **KassfromVenus:** (Capítulo 3/4) Ya vas a saber qué es lo que sucede aquí de a poco. Los capítulos son así de cortos ya que los escribí el año pasado y todos eran de la misma extensión casi.

\- **Guest:** (Capítulo 3) Por supuesto que Sakura protege a Naruto tanto en mi historia como en el manga. Pero recuerda que la Sakura de Ojos en la espalda tiene una "obsesión" con que a Naruto nadie lo dañe. Solo quería remarcar que esta Sakura no golpeaba a Naruto cuando hacía el tonto como la Sakura del manga.

\- **gabi:** (Capítulo 3) En unos capítulos más (pienso yo) se va a revelar qué es lo que sucedió con Naruto de esta historia y por qué el equipo siete reacciona así cuando hablan de él.

\- **carlita-chan uchiha y gabi:** (Capítulo 4) Uuuy, se van a sorprender del por qué Sasuke se puso así cuando Byakko le dijo aquello. Sakura es de temer, tanto en el manga (aunque no lo demuestre siempre) como en mi historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que mis respuestas les hayan servido de algo. Y gracias también a estas delicias de criaturitas por dejar un comentario:

 **Miryale, majo velasquez, Guest,** **.c** **, yomii20,** **isa uchija.**

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 24/05/17-**


	6. Parte VI

_**Viernes - 09/12/2016 -**_

 **Buenas a todos/as!**

Madre mía es la tercer publicación seguida que hago luego de tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí.

Aquí he vuelto aunque no lo crean, espero que todavía haya alguien del otro lado leyendo esta historia aún. ¡UN AÑO! ¡UN MALDITO AÑO HA PASADO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ESTUVE EN ESTE FIC! ¡IMPERDONABLE, DIRÍA TAKERU DE DIGIMON!

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación y que sepan que el siguiente ya lo tengo empezado, he dejado tanto tiempo esta historia que tengo borroso de qué va. Ya arrancaré de nuevo y con **Ojos en la espalda** también ya tengo el comienzo de la continuación. PACIENCIA por favor, recién comienzo las vacaciones y espero realmente que la inspiración regrese a mí de un ataque así puedo continuar con mis tres historias largas.

 **.**

Sin más dilación, dejo que lean!

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- ( _Pensamientos_ )

\- _Flash back._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Hilo rojo del destino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un pequeño y adorable felino de ojos turquesas se posó en su regazo, flameando sus esponjosas cinco colas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

 _—_ Byakko _—_ saludó la de cabellos rosados mientras acariciaba la cabecita del animal, haciéndolo ronronear ante el agradable toque.

 _—_ ¿En qué estabas pensando? _—_ dijo con voz profunda y grave, ella detuvo su muestra de afecto y lo observó sin entender _—._ Te pusiste tan roja que pensé te explotaría la cabeza.

 _—_ ¿Heh? _—_ exclamó ella inocentemente, su rostro adquirió nuevamente el tono carmesí al entender a lo que se refería y al haber sido pillada pensando en esas cosas.

 _—_ Ten cuidado. Tal vez algún día explote si sigues poniéndote así _—_ dijo con tono burlesco, su ama podría ser muy poderosa pero continuaba siendo inocente y algo despistada en los temas que no tuvieran que ver con el mundo ninja _—._ De seguro ese mocoso engreído tiene algo que ver. No deberías dejar que te pervierta de esa manera _—_ mientras emitía algunos gruñidos de disgusto al pensar lo que le podría haber hecho el Uchiha a la "ingenua" de su ama.

 _—_ ¡Byakko! _—_ reprendió poniéndose aún más roja, si es que eso era posible _—._ ¡Detente!

 _—_ Eres muy inocente, Sakura-Hime _—_ volvió a decir en forma divertida, solo le faltaba un poco más y estaba seguro que echaría humo por las orejas de tan avergonzada que estaba, o a lo mejor sus predicciones se hacían realidad y le explotaba la cabeza; esperaba que eso no pudiera ser posible.

 _—_ Hn _—_ emitió girando su rostro en otra dirección con un puchero en sus labios, hastiada que todos insinuaran eso de ella, no creía que fuera cierto, ¿o sí? Se consideraba lo suficientemente madura como para saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

 _—_ Entonces, ¿dónde están tus nuevos "huéspedes"? _—_ cuestionó cambiando de tema, acomodándose en su regazo mientras ella retomaba la caricia, recordando que su ama le había invocado temprano en la Torre Hokage para ponerlo al tanto de todo.

 _—_ En realidad, no lo sé _—_ respondió suavemente con un tinte de preocupación y ansiedad _—._ Se suponía que Sasuke debía traerlos antes del almuerzo. He llegado hace un momento de la Torre, esperando encontrármelos, pero solo estabas tú. Ya es casi hora de la cena.

 _—_ A veces pienso que ese mocoso arrogante huye de ti _—_ comentó adormilado por el relajante masaje que le era proporcionado.

 _—_ ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Byakko? _—_ divertida ante la poca amabilidad que tenía para con su esposo, pero ella sabía que en el fondo esos dos no se llevaban tan mal, solo que el orgullo que poseían era más grande que sus cuerpos para aceptarlo.

 _—_ Acaba de llegar en la mañana de una misión que no fue de solo medio día, y aun así se atreve a hacerte esperar por él.

 _—_ Él también tiene responsabilidades, al igual que yo. No podemos estar las veinticuatro horas del día acaramelados como dos adolescentes. Ya somos adultos _—_ intentó excusar al peli-negro para que el felino no le tuviera más de su "rencor" _—._ Además, no es nuestro estilo andar… derramando miel _—_ comentó haciendo una mueca de desagrado, aunque las mejillas coloradas la delataban.

 _—_ Seguro _—_ con tono irónico, si hasta le daban ganas de vomitar cuando pillaba a esos dos dándose cariñitos y con caras de tontos enamorados _—._ O tal vez sí huye de ti _—_ continuó tozudo con ese tema _—._ Creo que a veces le infundes miedo a ese mocoso. Sin embargo continua a tu lado, en ese aspecto es valiente. Tiene mis respetos.

Silencio sepulcral.

 _—_ ¡Oye! ¡Yo no doy miedo! ¡Shannaro! _—_ exclamó con el ceño fruncido y levantando un puño mientras sus cabellos, separados en cinco mechones, levitaban alocadamente.

 _—_ ¡Era broma, era broma! _—_ dijo el pequeño animal de colmillos largos, con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca y crispándose alerta desde las puntas de sus colas hasta la cabeza _—._ Eres toda una delicada flor.

 _—_ Qué dulce _—_ su actitud repentinamente volvió a ser cálida mientras decía aquellas palabras con una tímida sonrisa de mejillas levemente arreboladas.

 _—_ ( _Qué bipolar. Mocoso, realmente te admiro_ ) _—_ pensó Byakko destensando su cuerpo _—._ Mucha charla por hoy, iré a dar una vuelta _—_ avisó saltando de su regazo.

 _—_ Hn. De acuerdo _—_ asintió, agradecida de que le haya distraído mientras esperaba a Sasuke y sus huéspedes.

Byakko asintió de regreso y se dirigió a una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas. Su capacidad sensorial era mucho mayor a la de su ama y había sentido cuatro chakras con dirección al hogar Uchiha, reconociendo a uno de ellos como el "mocoso insolente". Se dijo a sí mismo que intentaría divertirse un rato, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que a costa de su persona favorita. No había mentido al decir que su ama infundía miedo a veces, y más cuando la hacían esperar. Sintió un poco de pena por Sasuke, pero qué más daba si él se lo había buscado.

Si querías llevarte bien con la "adorable" Hokage Sakura, por nada del mundo debías romper las siguientes reglas sagradas:

 **-Nunca atentar contra la integridad física de Uzumaki Naruto-**

 **-Nunca subestimar sus capacidades-**

 **-Y nunca, jamás, hacerla esperar-**

Saltó a través de la ventana hacia el exterior compadeciendo al moreno y, antes de pisar el suelo del jardín, su tamaño aumentó considerablemente. Ya no era un tierno gatito con cinco colas flameantes, ahora era de su tamaño normal, convirtiéndose en un imponente y temible tigre dientes de sable.

Dentro de la casa, Sakura sonreía levemente apenada por el comportamiento de su amigo peludo, tal vez sí daba un poco de miedo y reconocía que algunas veces era muy impulsiva. En especial si se trataba de su esposo, pensó emitiendo una carcajada, ese hombre lograba sacarla de las casillas muy a menudo. Byakko tenía razón, a pesar de todo Sasuke continuaba a su lado y parecía que no tenía intenciones de apartarse de allí.

Él la quería tal y como era, con su pasado, sus defectos y virtudes, con sus ataques de impulsividad y con sus infinitas muestras de amor. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y un brillo se instaló en sus orbes oscuros; lo amaba, su corazón palpitó desbocado al pensar en eso, definitivamente no se equivocó aquella vez al quedarse con él.

Con Sasuke a su lado sentía que todo marcharía bien, se _sentía en casa_ ; él era el lugar a donde ella siempre podría regresar.

Pero como siempre ocurría en su vida, no todo era un cuento de hadas y su felicidad se veía incompleta, limitada. Faltaba ese algo que llenaría su felicidad, y la de su esposo, por completo; cuando ese algo ocupara su lugar correspondiente, finalmente podría decir que se sentía _realmente_ en casa. Y sabía que su esposo pensaba igual que ella.

 _—_ ( _Naruto_ ) _—_ pensó nuevamente en él con un semblante decaído.

La imagen del Uzumaki de la otra dimensión apareció en su mente después de la de su propio compañero. Recordó cuando su amigo tenía esa edad, con su inquebrantable determinación y su característica sonrisa que alejaba los pesares de las personas que lo veían sonreír, infundiéndoles esperanzas.

Parece que en cualquier dimensión, no importaba cual, Uzumaki Naruto siempre era el destello de luz que iluminaba la oscuridad de las personas y sacaba lo mejor de ellas.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando se percató que estaba pensando en el rubio de la otra dimensión. ¡ _Los de la otra dimensión_! Exclamó en su mente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a un reloj de pared. Su semblante antes deprimido se ensombreció de sobremanera, era muy tarde ya. Y ella odiaba que la dejaran esperando.

Agachó la cabeza y su mirada se sombreó mientras un aura oscura y muy densa la rodeaba, el motivo: el chakra de su _querido_ esposo entró en su rango de detección.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Solo faltaban unos metros para llegar a la gran casa de dos plantas que se alzaba frente a ellos, pero podían percibir como el ambiente se hacía más pesado, cargado de energía que, desde el punto de vista del moreno mayor, no era para nada agradable. A cada paso que daba, una nueva gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. Los demás notaron el comportamiento del hombre al éste ralentizar su caminar; cada vez más extrañados agudizaron sus sentidos, nuevamente listos para enfrentar lo que tenía tan perturbado a ese tipo que creían inmutable, deducción que sacaron al conocer a su versión más joven. Sin que el mayor se percatara, ellos dejaron de seguirlo cuando éste estaba a unos escasos pasos del escalón que conducía a la engawa que rodeaba la casa.

Entonces lo vieron, una entidad de aura oscura abría lentamente la puerta principal antes que Sasuke-san pusiera un pie en el primer escalón, deteniéndolo en el acto, y cuando estuvo completamente abierta entendieron el temor de éste, más concretamente Naruto lo entendió ya que él había sido víctima de _la bestia_ en incontables ocasiones y que para nada habían sido gracias a sus provocaciones, claro que no.

 _La bestia_ avanzó hasta las escaleras de escasos escalones, con pasos que parecían pesar toneladas por el sonido que hacían al chocar contra la madera de la tarima; a cada paso su esposo retrocedía lentamente uno, tragando pesado. Entonces _la bestia_ habló helándole la sangre a más de uno, es decir, a Sasuke-san y a Naruto ya que de los dos restantes uno parecía indiferente, bajando su guardia, y la otra estaba confundida pero reconocía como propios esos arranques que observaba en la mayor.

 _—_ Uchiha Sasuke, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esperar? _—_ musitó con voz de ultratumba, ojos blancos de furia, aura oscura que le hacía levitar alocadamente los cabellos en cinco mechones.

 _—_ ¡Gha! _—_ gimió el aludido con gotas de sudor en todo el rostro, poniendo a trabajar su mente a la velocidad de la luz para buscar una excusa que lo libere de su muerte; no era seguro para su integridad física estar alrededor de su esposa enojada.

Para asombro de los tres adolescentes, Byakko apareció de un salto frente a ellos mirando con cautela a su ama.

 _—_ Manténganse atrás _—_ les advirtió, entonces dedujeron que esa pose defensiva era para protegerlos de lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación.

 _—_ ¡Tal vez tu sentido del tiempo se arregle con un par de golpes! _—_ exclamó elevando el puño.

 _—_ Sa-Sakura _—_ intentó razonar con ella, el atemorizado hombre.

Pero la mujer no le prestó atención, comenzó a bajar los tres escalones lentamente con clara intención de cumplir su amenaza. Sasuke cerró los ojos aceptando su destino y cuando su _adorable_ esposa terminó de bajar el último escalón ocurrió algo que los dejó asombrados y a una Hokage estupefacta.

Uzumaki Naruto se había abierto paso entre sus compañeros y corrió en dirección a la mujer, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y dejando escapar un par de lágrimas en el proceso.

 _—_ Kaa-chan _—_ pudieron oír la voz ahogada del rubio.

Las sorpresas no acabaron ahí para los restantes integrantes del equipo ya que al escuchar al muchacho, la mujer sonrió con una calidez desbordante y maternal, y luego correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

 _—_ Mi niño _—_ susurró con ternura, ninguno se separó del otro por varios segundos en los que se escuchaba a Naruto gimotear levemente; lo único que pudieron hacer los demás es ver esa escena con sentimientos encontrados por lo extraña que era y hasta cierto punto emotiva.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido!

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 24/05/17-**


End file.
